


Name the Game

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John knew that by the time the night was over, he'd positively <i>ache</i>, mouth and ass, from being used so well by that cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name the Game

**Author's Note:**

> Written for rasah for her bid on fire_fic. She wanted a well hung Rodney and a size queen John. Here you go!

John knelt naked in front of Rodney, wanting it, craving it. He knew better than to demand it, though, no matter how much he wanted. Rodney would give it to him on his own time and in his own way.

When Rodney's hands dropped to his belt, John started to salivate. Finally, he was going to get what he'd been waiting for. As Rodney unbuckled and unbuttoned, John knelt up, his mouth already falling open. "God, you're easy," Rodney said, and John nodded. It was true - he _was_ easy for Rodney.

As Rodney folded back the fly of his pants, his cock poked through, distorting the front of his boxers. John leaned forward and whined a little, and Rodney said, "Yeah, that's it, John. Take it out for me." John lifted trembling hands and freed Rodney's cock from the clinging material.

Rodney's cock more than filled his hand, and he breathed deep, scenting him. Without waiting for further instruction, he leaned forward and sucked the head into his mouth, tasting clean male skin and sweat. Even to get that much into his mouth was a stretch, because Rodney's cock was seriously large, thick and long. John knew that by the time the night was over, he'd positively _ache_ , mouth and ass, from being used so well by that cock.

And he'd love every moment of it.

Rodney's hand tangled in John's hair, pulling him further down Rodney's cock, forcing him to take Rodney just a little faster than he was really ready for. "Oh, yeah, John, take it for me," Rodney muttered, humming under his breath in the way he did when he was really pleased with something.

As Rodney's cock nudged against the back of John's throat, John swallowed hard, trying to open his throat for Rodney to take. He'd never managed to take Rodney's cock into his throat, but he was determined to keep trying until he succeeded. He failed this time as well - Rodney's cock was just too large - but he kept trying even as his air was cut off and tears leaked out of his eyes from the strain.

Rodney's large hands slid from his hair down to his face, his thumbs resting in the hollows of John's cheeks as he sucked. "Hold still," he said. "I want to try something." John froze obediently, and Rodney's hips started to move as he fucked into John's mouth with short, powerful strokes.

John whimpered as his mouth was used for Rodney's pleasure. It felt beyond good to just let go of everything, let Rodney have control and make all the decisions. With a moan, John relaxed further, and suddenly Rodney was sliding down his throat.

Choking a little, John grabbed Rodney's hips to keep him from pulling back. He _wanted_ this. Rodney let out a low groan and froze, letting the thick mass of his dick cut off John's air. John didn't panic. Instead, he forced himself to swallow around the head of Rodney's cock, making him yelp.

Suddenly, Rodney pulled back, pulled _out_. John whimpered and chased after his cock with his mouth, but Rodney stayed just out of reach. "Stop, or I'm going to come." John couldn't see what was wrong with that. He _liked_ the taste of Rodney's come, but Rodney shook his head. "I'm going to fuck you now."

John had to reach down and grab at his forgotten dick to stave off his own orgasm. Rodney chuckled and stepped even further away. "Up on the bed," he said, and John scurried to obey. He knelt, leaning forward to rest his chest on the bed, but Rodney surprised him by saying, "Not like that?"

"But - " John started to say, but Rodney interrupted him.

"I want you to ride me."

As if he was someone else, he could suddenly _see_ it, Rodney's huge cock sliding into him from below, John speared on it by his own action, and he nodded. "Oh, yeah. That sounds hot."

Rodney chuckled. "I thought you'd think so. Now shift over so I can get on the bed."

John grinned and rolled over so that he could sit on the edge of the bed. Rodney climbed over him, swearing under his breath. "The ancients must have been _midgets_. Or maybe they reproduced asexually, because they sure as hell didn't have sex on these tiny beds."

Smothering a laugh, John waited till Rodney was lying on his back before straddling his hips and leaning forward for a kiss. Rodney stopped grumbling to return it with interest, both of them kissing until they were breathless, the tension ratcheted back up.

Rodney fumbled at the nightstand, finally pulling out John's lube and handing it to him. "Get yourself ready," he growled.

Wanting to really feel it, John still knew better than to refuse outright. Instead, he took the tube and slicked up a single finger. Burying his face in Rodney's neck, he licked and sucked as he slid that finger up his ass, moving it in and out a few times, just enough to get slicked up, but not enough to actually stretch him much.

Still holding the lube, he knelt up. Squeezing out quite a bit, he slicked Rodney's cock, even as Rodney said, "John, you can't be ready. I'm going to hurt you. John!"

"Shut up, Rodney," John said, dropping the tube on the bed and moving so that the head of Rodney's cock brushed against his hole. Taking a deep breath, he reached down to steady it as he slowly pushed down. As he let the breath back out, the cock breached him, the head popping through the ring of muscle.

John had to pause, giving his body a chance to adjust, because the head was huge, making John feel like he was being split open. Rodney was muttering imprecations and demands that John not hurt himself, which John ignored in favor of working himself deeper on Rodney's dick.

He only stopped when his ass was settled firmly into the cup of Rodney's hips, and he opened eyes that he hadn't been aware that he'd closed to see a look of adoration on Rodney's face. Unable to resist, he leaned forward, gasping at the way it changed the angle, and kissed Rodney gently. Then he started to move his hips.

Rodney groaned into his mouth, his hands falling onto John's hips. He didn't try to direct John, just held him as John moved at his own pace. John was good with that, since he wanted to take it slow, really _feel_ how Rodney's cock felt deep in his body.

For a long time, that was all there was, just John rolling his hips slowly and the sounds of their lips meeting over and over again. Suddenly, John couldn't take it anymore. His delayed orgasm demanded that he move faster, deeper, and John knelt up, taking Rodney even deeper. He was moving up and down Rodney's cock, twisting his hips so that he was practically corkscrewing around Rodney's cock, and Rodney was gasping, his hands even tighter on John's hips. "Touch yourself, please," Rodney begged.

One of John's flailing hands moved to his cock, and he began to jerk himself; short, sharp strokes that concentrated right below the head. Rodney bit his lip, his eyes locked on where John's hand moved so fast, and he bucked, slamming up into John, making him groan as it slammed right into his prostate.

"I'm - I'm close," he gasped out, and Rodney's hands tightened even further, leaving bruises that John could feel.

"Yeah, come on," Rodney said. "Please come for me, come _on_ me."

John couldn't hold back at that, and electricity shot through him, slamming his eyes shut and making him freeze as he shot over Rodney's stomach and chest.

By the time he came back to himself, Rodney was looking strained. John couldn't blame him, as he knew that Rodney had to be close when John stopped moving. Forcing tired legs to move, he moved with short, sharp movements. "Come on, Rodney. I know you want it," he murmured.

As if Rodney had been waiting for permission, he slammed up into John once, twice, and then with a roar, pumped his completion into John's willing body.

John managed to hold himself upright as Rodney twitched through the aftershocks, and then he slid to one side and let his body sag, so that he was pillowed on Rodney's shoulder. "God, that was good," he said.

Rodney didn't say anything at all, because his eyes were closed and he was already breathing slow and even.

Chuckling, John stretched up to kiss him, feeling the ache in mouth and ass. He knew he'd be feeling it for days, and he looked forward to it. Closing his own eyes, he let sleep take him.


End file.
